Talk:The Conqueror
818,916-906,095 HP (WA finish) at BR 157 on XBOX - absolute form - Merthos 18:11, 11 April 2009 (UTC) * (PC HARD) ~500,000 @ BR 83 Stigee 13:52, 21 April 2009 (UTC) * 1,979,784 HP(nearly 2 million HP xD) EXACTLY FOR "The True Conqueror (Rank 8)" ON PC AT BR 120 (THE BOSS WITH THE HIGHEST HP AND THE STRONGEST IN THE WHOLE GAME XDHITS HARD) And I'm not even in hard mode - RushStriker 22:25, 24 April 2009 (UTC) * 628,435 HP at BR 133 on XBOX - regular from - Merthos 19:12, 11 June 2009 (UTC) * On the PC. The Conquerer (Rank 7). HP was 843,335 at BR 148. Final hit was 22,684 so HP was 820,651 to 843,335. Started with Fatal Exlipse when it first appeared as a reinforcement. Kadven 23:34, 7 May 2009 (UTC) * 661 410 @ BR29. Rank 5, PC Hard. Zephyr 22:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- * Can somebody add a page or something for "Absolute Conqueror" and "The True Conqueror (Rank 8)" for clarification? It's really ambiguous. PHJF 18:37, 16 April 2009 (UTC) : bump :P! * The True Conqueror (Rank 8) has a lot more HP, hits harder and needs probably a minimum BR to show up, I'll try to find it. *Faced thank Rank 8 version at BR 94. Doesn't seem to use War God and Photon Field though. Maybe I died before it happened but it was turn 51 already. I ran out of vivs. T_T --Mizstik 09:31, 25 April 2009 (UTC) * First runthru was The Conqueror (Rank 5) (PC). Didn't see it listed on any list. BR 15 with 50% or so of guild tasks and no Enlightened Seven beat. The Conquerer Faced the Conquerer at Battlerank 117 with all quests done (had dreams edge) He showed up at Rank 8. I think he actually gets a little weaker when he enters Savage mode because he doesent use his damn Deep Impact anymore (his only attack that can kill several unions in a normal deadlock situation) His AoE Skills get stronger tho. I think that Fatal Eclipse is replaced by Crimson Flare , and the Abyssal Gate is replaced with Wargod. And theres no way he has 600.000 Hp , its probably closer to a million. i killed demigod right before him who has around 1,2 million , in 23 turns , and it took 21 to kill the Conquerer. so i guess a Million is a good guess. 19:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) EoT Patterns Fought the Rank 5 version, At Hatred's End not completed (PC version). There is a definite pattern to which EoT attack he will use. Dragged out the fight to about 200 turns. * before Savage (Fatal Eclipse/Blackout/Crimson Flare turn of reinforcing): :* Animacule - 9n+4+a :* Blackout/Whiteout alternating - 9n+8+a * after hitting 30%, uses War God at the end of the turn: :* Animalcule - 12n+a :* War God - 12n+4+a :* Whiteout - 12n+8+a So I have a new file ready to go for Soldier Only IA Only (I will kill The Fallen this time!), so I'll try to make sure that I can deal with At Hatred's End to see if there's a definite change in pattern. Will get Rank 8 pattern (if it's different) after I finish up the rest of the quests (curiosity got the better of me). Zephyr 13:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) HP Ranks * Rank 1: 375 124 @ BR1+ (collected most Remnants + Lob Omen) * Rank 2: 438 772 @ BR1+ (collected most Remnants but no Lob Omen) * Rank 3: 515 648 @ BR1+ (default, only The Tablet and Lob Omen will still result in this) * Rank 4: 589 599 @ BR1+ (1000+ battles) * Rank 5: 661 410 @ BR1+ (Frustrations and The Fallen) * Rank 6: 739 835 @ BR1+ (Kill the E7) * Rank 7: 825 414 @ BR1+ (Kill the White Conqueror) * Rank 8: 1 979 784 @ BR1+ (Things Unchangeable) Just leaving it here for now, while also noting what I've done. Strange that after collecting Remnants with the Tablets that he downgraded. Will continue working on this... especially the conditions for the Ranks. Zephyr 21:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Rank 7 added. Zephyr 05:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Rank 2 and 6 added, corrected triggers. Zephyr 03:34, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: After a long while... lol. Those triggers are correct for the PC version. I'll get on the X360 triggers at some point... Zephyr (talk) 03:57, October 14, 2014 (UTC)